Quest for Dipper
by Violetflash
Summary: 4 mouths, the pine twins are home. Mable is depressed and feels alone, her claims of Dipper and how he turned evil are just pushed under the rug. Bippers back and sent dipper throw a cipher portal, but dose not expect Mable to come across a portal. She thinks that she can save him and it is over but it is just beginning. Hope you like it it is my first fan fiction.
1. Unexpected vister

~Chapter 1~

The visit from an old friend

Mable walked outside she couldn't take the pain of seeing dipper smiling while he stabbed a needle from Mabbles sewing basket in his already scared arm. His body was twisted and beaten, changed from what he used to be. This monster taking his body and using it like a human puppet destroying what it once was.

The tears didn't start until she reached the old tree in her backyard. She slumped up against the bark . Four months, how could something change so drastically. Not just Dipper but herself, her family. She could see dippers silhouette through the closed window.

"No that's not dipper." she to herself. It has been so long since it was really dipper. She tried to tell her father and mother but they thought she was insane and she was forced into therapy.

Suddenly she heard a loud thump come from behind the bush. She turned around to see what was happening. When she saw who it was she burst into laughter and wiped her face with her sweater but then she heard a loud slam from the back door.

"What is with the laughter shouting star" his voice rang across the yard. Mable jerked around to face him, this thing that tore her apart every day.

"No, go away…"

"Dipper?" He finished for her A smile crossing his face.

"No, you will never be dipper" Mable screamed

"That's where you are wrong Shooting star, I will always be Dipper but you might not always be you" Bipper corrected

"Go away." Mable shuddered.

"Gladly" He said walking back into the house, but his laughter did not fade. A rustling came from the bush by the fence. Soose's head popped up from behind the buses.

"Dude, what do you think Bipper meant?" Soos asked. Mable almost forgot that Soos had jumped the fence

"Soos, what are you doing here?" Mable whispered looking around to make sure that dipper left.

"I think… I found um, Dipper." Soos said.

"Where is he? What is he? Wait no he, he is gone. How?" Mable stammered.

"Well I was looking throw the shack and I found a page, dude I was like Mable might need this." Soos answered.

"What kind of page" Mable asked

"Here it looks like one from the journal" said Soos handing her the page.

The page was from the journal, it looked like it had been ripped out. There was a picture of a man and next to him what looked like the same man but as a ghost, the ghost was being sucked into a portal that looked like the moon, out of habit she always carried around dippers black light. The violet light on the page showed writing

"On the full moon, with the drop of a human Cipher blood of this page will open a portal to any were. Beware Ciphers have copies and will use for evil" Mable read aloud to Soos.

"How can we get a human Cipher's blood?" Soos asked. Mabel looked at Soos an annoyed look on her face.

"He loves pain, it won't be very hard and there is a full moon tomorrow!" Mable answered excitedly.

"We will have dipper back by the weekend" Mable yelled with excitement.


	2. Blood of a Cipher

**So as you realized Dipper is once again Bipper, there are some very clues in the text. It will start getting more juicy as the story continues. I hope you stick around till the end.**

_Seconds, minutes does he notice any thing. Hours, can I do it, or is this just false hope, a trick. No! This is my only chance I can't give up,_ _**I won't give up.**_

Mable sits up papers stick to her arms, she must have dozed off, she was up late devising a plan to get Bippers blood. A mix of sweat and tears slid down her face, shaking her head she whispered "It was just a dream".

Last night had been torched, she tried her best to act normal, she had this feeling, it had felt like dipper was right in her reach but if she tried to grab him bill would take him away... agine.

When she looked over at the clock she realized it was just the early hours of the mourning. She peeked into dippers room and noticed a fork but it was covered in blood right next to Bippers arm he was asleep the blood dripping from his wounds. Mable swiftly grabbed a plastic container and moved his arm on top of it.

After a few minutes of this Bipper started to stir and moved his arm away from the container. Mable took the container and slipped out of the room. When she reached her room she took out one of her old scrapbooks and flipped to the last page, which was were she hid the page Soos gave to her.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching her door she slipped the paper back in the book and slid the book and the container under her bed. The door creaked open and mable flipped around to see who it was

"What are you doing up princesse?"

"Dad… I… I couldn't sleep." Mable stammered sheepishly pushing her hair back.

"Well get back to bed" Mr. Pines started looking around her room then returning his eyes to his daughter.

Mabel looked back at her father, something has changed he was well different. He always looked like he didn't know her or had seen her once before, his eyes also looked so old as if he had seen the darkest of things but had seen beauty and light. She knew it was the last 4 months that had got to him.

Mable crawled under the blankets and turned away from him looking at the mustered wallpaper. She drifted off into an uneasy sleep tossing and turning but unable to escape the nightmare.

_I had to run there was nothing just darkness, then I would hear his voice in the distance but no matter how far I ran I couldn't reach him._

Mable jerked awake, her breathing shallow and weak. She glanced over at the clock, 4o'clock. She jumped out of bed how can she have slept the whole day.

"Shooting star or should I say sleeping star, what is the hery?"

"Get out of my room."

Mable waited for the steps to fad, she jumped off the bed and checked under it, Bipper had to be up to something.

At first she could not find the book but after a few minutes of digging around she pulled out the book and container. She let out a breath and relaxed holding the paper and container.


	3. Crossing Over

Crossing over.

_I'm alone I can do it. No I have to wait for Soos_

9 o'clock

"Dude look the moon we can start" Bits of bean burrito fall out of soos' mouth.

"Watch the backlash Soos I don't want anything on this paper."

Mable laid the wrinkled paper gently on the ground then reached in her back pocket for the plastic container. Some of the blood dried but there was still enough, _she hoped. _

"Soos, are you ready, because I think we can start." Marble quickly glanced over her computer just to make sure that she did have every thing but by now she knew every word.

Mable uncapped the container and tipped it over so that the liquid would slip onto the paper it didn't move.

"Ahhh! It is all dry." Mable screamed.

Suddenly Mable heard footsteps and heavy breathing in the distance coming closer, quickly. She dropped the container when she heard the voice that followed.

"You really are the dumb twin shooting star, I mean do you really think you can take my blood while I'm asleep. I can see everything around me when I dream **I am a **_**DREAM DEMON." **_He called.

"Then why didn't you tell the blood back or try to stop me." She questioned frozen in fear.

"I wanted to see your plan what you had in store for me" He stood back making Mable quiver uncontrollably. Bipper lunged for Mable grabbing the collar of her shirt, Soos charged for them but Bipper punched him hard in the gut making him kneel in agonizing pain. Tears fell from Mabel's eyes as she looked upon Bipper holding her up as he reached for something in his pocket.

He stopped suddenly letting go of Mabel's collar, as Mabel breathed for air she turned to face him, she saw him walking slowly away laughing.

"Where are you going?" Bipper didn't answer.

"Answer me." Still no answer, Mable ran to him but could not believe what she saw his eyes were pure white as if the sun was split in half.

"I'm not stopping you." A sickening smile crawled up his face

Mable was so confused, but she doesn't have time so without thinking she pushed Bipper to the ground then charged at the portal. As she past throw it she heard a loud scream. Bipper.

_Something had happen to him but would it happen to me._

_Falling, but I would better describe it as levitating. I past portals to other dimension. _

~ Negative two minutes later~

Mabble fall face first into a hard surface. She flipped on to her back, she was in so much pain, her eyes started to flutter close.


	4. Ben

~Benjamin~

"Dipper! There's a girl, she looks like you." Ben hobbled over to the old tent holding Mable in his arms.

Dipper glanced up from his desk but when he saw the unconscious girl he jumped up and started pushing papers of the moth eaten couch. Ben quickly but gently placed Mable on the couch.

"Who is she."

"My sister Mable is she alright?" Dipper asked as he checked over her body feeling for a pulse, when he found it he turn to Ben.

"Can you check her over."

"Yeah. Here, I will get my kit and look her over?" Ben answered looking at Dipper.

"Thanks." Dipper said, his eyes wouldn't leave Mable's unconscious body.

_How did she get here, what did Bill do to her. I miss you please wake up. Ben please tell me she is okay. _

"Dipper, Dipper,Dipper!" Ben yelled.

"Wait, what" Dipper answered looking over at Ben.

"Are you okay, you weren't answering."

"I'm fine" Dipper answered looking away from Mable, out the door at the dark violet skies.

~Four hours later~

Dipper had fallen asleep leaning on the arm of the couch. Ben was bent over his desk hard and tool box spued out at his feet tuning out the dippers snores and didn't notice Mable stirring on the couch.

Mabel looked around the best she could her whole body screamed if she moved. She saw the top of someone's head at the edge of the couch.

Than she saw a boy about the same age as her with long dirty blond hair hunched over a desk working on something but she couldn't see what. The boy was also quite thin and was wearing a gold tee-shirt and black jeans. He suddenly stood up and walked over to a wooden crate. Mable realized he was very tall with terrible posture, but he was not as thin as she thought.

When he turned around his eyes fell on her.

"Hey Mabel how are you feeling"

She started to panic but she was in too much pain to move. How did he know my name. He looked trustworthy maybe he would know where to find Dipper.

" In pain the trip here nearly killed me" Mable answered looking at his face closely noting his red cheeks and deep crystal blue eyes. He let out a small laugh revealing his uneven teeth.

"Yeah so did mine and Dippers."

"Dipper?" Mable asked excitedly.

"Yeah, here I will wake him up" He said leaning down on the edge of the couch.

"Dipper she is up!" Ben yelled into Dippers ear.

"Ahh! Don't do that, what's wrong?"

"She is up."

Dipper jumped up looking around.

"Mable!" "Dipper" They locked each other in tight hugs.

"Mable the last 4 days have been tourcher."

"You mean four months" Mabel asked

"No for mouths ago was around the time summer began."

"Dipper you have been gone for a long time."

Ben then stood up and walked over to the couch crouching down next to Dipper.

"Dipper got here 4 days ago."

Mabel looked at them and slowly sat up and looked at dipper then realized something.

"Time must move slower here." Mable concluded. Then looked to Ben.

"Hey um… whats your name"

"Ben" He answered.

"How long have you been here."

"1 years, which means about 365 days, in the normal world 30 years almost 31"

"Wow you're good at math." Mable commented.

"I got to go for a walk." Ben answered mindlessly.

Dipper and Mable turned to each other discussing everything that had happen.


	5. Going home

Going home

Mable and Dipper had fell asleep so they didn't see Ben walk back into the shack, or was it. He sat down at his desk and started to work quickly.

Earlier

Ben steps out of the tent the cold air rushing to meet his bare skin, goosebumps form on his arms but he didn't notice he was too deep in thought

_Bill Cypher put me here_ _30 years ago and I still have not found a way home. _

Suddenly he heard a rustling coming from behind him. Ben turned around but relaxed when he shall dipper walking towards him. He also noticed that mable was not there which was strange being they haven't seen each other for a long time.

"Hey dipper where's Mable?" Ben asked curiously looking around him.

"Ow off somewhere. Someplace." Dipper answered not taking his eyes off of Ben.

"Do you got a… controler."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to go home?"

"Dipper you sound crazy. Why do you need a controller"

"If you want to go home I need a controler."

"Ow okay um, yeah at the shack."

"Can I have it"

"Fine sure any you want"

"Good, shack on it" Dipper added progressing towards Ben.

Ben cautiously grabbed hold of Dippers hand shaking it slowly. Suddenly Ben was lifted off the ground he jerked around to see why and just sall dipper laughing and then it dawned upon him. _That is Bill. _Dippers body fell to the ground and Ben started to laugh malifishly.

"Time to end this" Bill pulled out the paper and started to walk towards the shack he is out for revenge leaving his old shell laying in the dirt the eyes pure wight.


	6. The end of him

The end of him

_What he did made me dead inside and out and now I have to leave I'm sorry I can't do this any more. Good bye,_

_~Dipper_

Earlier

Dipper stretched his arms out letting out a long loud yawn. Glancing down at Mable still asleep she let out short soft adorable snoors. Dipper looked up at Bens bed empty, twisting his head around to now check his desk. Instead of seeing Ben's back locked eyes with him a shiver ran down his arms.

"Morning, can I ask you a favor?" Ben asked looking into Dippers eyes still dropping from sleep.

"What is it?" Dipper asked letting out another loud yawn.

"I have found a way to go home, you just need to find this plant." Ben answered holding out a old piece of paper out to Dipper.

"Fine." Dipper let a huff pulling his shoes closer so he could put them on. Once tight Dipper got up and heading for the door putting his back to Ben so he didn't notice to malifish smile that was crawling to Bens ear his eyes first to Dipper then to Mable.

Once outside he noticed that it was almost night fall, he thought to himself how can it be this late I must have slept all day. He took out the place of paper it had a map and a picture of what looked like some sort of lily lucky for him the moon was full and there was no clouds in the sky the moon was always full actually but there was usually clouds. The moonlight helped make out the different plants and the were the map wanted him to go.

The moon was rising higher and higher the map seemed to go on forever. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a figure laying in the middle of the clearing.

He walked around to look at the figures face but froze when he saw it. Bipper, but he was lifeless. There was no pulse but then the dark cloud dawned upon him

"Ben is Bill" He whispered then his mind went to Mable. Dipper Started to run back to the shack it could be too late.

As the shack appeared in view he noticed something glowing behind it. At first he ignored it and bashed into the shack breaking the door into splinters, nothing. He ran out back anger filling him but fair took over when he saw the horrifying scene.

Ben standing in front of a portal Mable asleep next to him. He didn't notice Dipper jog up into the clearing. Dipper looked down at Mable her eyes open she wasn't asleep she winked. Dipper realized right then and there that made had changed not the being possessed kind of change but the traumatic experience that can make you someone else. He nodded to her and like a viper grabbed Ben's leg and pulled him to the cool earth with her.

"RUN into the portal it is the way home." Mable screamed at Dipper and he did as she instructed avoiding Ben reaching for Dippers leg. Dipper flung himself into the portal hurtling towards who know where.

_Falling it was just falling wisping past other dimensions and then a thud._

**I know that my chapters haven't been as long but it is all leading up to the next chapters. **

**Please review (comments and concerns or anything really)**

_**~Gravity flash**_


	7. Through unknowing eyes

~Through unknowing eyes~

part 1

_The past months were the worst month for my family. My son and daughter have been gone for so long._

_It all happened that cold day a happy but devastating day, I remember it so well, the day was gray my wife was in the bedroom crying, I knew she was hiding it from me, my son Dipper also took on this habit even as a young boy, she had been crying alone every day for the past month. Suddenly the phone rang I picked it up not recognizing the number. _

"_Hello?" I answered my voice low and groggy. The man on the phone sounded about 30 but I stopped listening once his first few words were out. The world slowed, I ran to the bedroom. I don't remember what I exactly said but I do remember running to the car and my wife was right behind me, I drove quickly when we finally reached the police station. We ran in franticly looking around for our children._

_When we finally saw Dipper we ran to him leaning down,I held him… just him, we looked around for Mable then back to Dipper the heart break in his eyes told us all we needed to know. _

_The next day we drove down to the Morgue by we I mean my wife and I, we could never bring him to see her like that in such a cold place. I don't really remember before we got in but I remember everything after the so perfectly. The tears could not be held back I heard my wife wale at the sight of her._

_They said that her eyes were pure white and she had been dead for about two weeks. _

_The funeral was short Dipper stood in the back unable to look at her she. She looked so sad I hated to look at her to but I tried to convince him to come up front but that just turned into a fight._

"_You should come up with us and honor her." I told him but his retort ripped out my heart._

"_Why you can't even say her name all you say is she and her do you even care do you even care about your daughter, my sister, Mable." He yelled breaking out into tiers. I never said anything after that it was hard for all of us but I knew it was hardest for Dipper._

~Part 2~

"Mable! Mable." Dipper was yelling into the portal ignoring the immense pain he was in, he stared at the portal. The portals eerie green light started to turn bright gold, Dipper stepped back waiting for his sister to fall out of the portal.

Ben stepped out one hand holding a motionless girl the other hand shoving something in his back pocket. He smiled at Dipper and dropped Mable at his feet, Ben stepped back into the portal. Dipper ran up to Mable falling to his knees trying to fnd a pause he looked at her face. Her lips were a cold line but when he looked into her eyes he jumped. They were only to pure white orbs, he heard sirens in the distance but didn't move still trying to find a pulse she couldn't be…

When the police reached him the tried to pry him off of Mable. In Dippers eyes everything was slow and fuzzy. He remembered being questioned by the police and his parents hugging him and looking around for Mable. His mother's scream of pain and sadness pierced through his numb ears.

On the day of the funeral he wasn't ready. He had a nice suite and all he just was not ready to see Mable leave it had felt like yesterday that there parents were sending them away to stand but they came back he couldn't watch Mable leave for the last time.

He believed deep down in heart that he should have been the one to die Mable never deserved any of this. He had already snapped at his father, the pain and anger over taking him.

~Part 3~

A year later

Dipper sat in his bed room looking out the window. Everything was different he was depressed, alone and cold, it had almost been a year since Mabel died but it felt like it had only been yesterday. The day is brisk and cold the air was dry but the wind was blowing hard. As he watched his parents fill the garage with boxes, he became frustrated why would they hide her things away like that, yes they are sad but they had no right to it was like they are hiding her away. Dipper noticed that a box fell over and was wide, Mr and Mis Pines didn't notice. Dipper looked at the label on the box that read sweaters. Something pulled him out there to investigate, the box was empty, he turned around and noticed a lime green sweater off in the distance. Something inside of Dipper made him follow it he never knew what.


	8. Last words of the triumphed

~Last words of the triumphed~

Dipper followed the sweeter his mission to retrieve it. As he walked farther and farther into the woods he noticed the wind pick up the trees seemed to move behind him and the forest became dark.

Dipper just believed it was going to rain so he started to run after the sweeter just barely out of his reach. Then the world around him went quiet no peep only his slow even breaths he could go back he should of just let the sweeter get tangled and torn in some bush but something inside him told him no, you have to find it.

That is when he saw it, a light eerie green glow. He had only ever saw that glow once.

**Fate such an amazingly complicated thing. **

**It could be random or chance.**

**But nothing could be random**.

**Nothing could be chance.**

**Could it?**

**Fate is such an amazingly contacted thing? **

Anger filled Dippers heart, it didn't matter what his parents said Mabel was murdered and when he saw that glow he knew it was time for revenge the sweeter falling into the back of Dippers mind he ran full speed at the light. By the time he reached the portal it had became a bright golden wight and Dipper waited.

Ben didn't step out of the portal or Bill.

"I need your help" Mable grabbed Dippers hand pulling him into the portal.

**Hi it is Gravity Flash what did you think. Good ending (this is the last chapter) I know it was short but I still hope you liked it. **

**I figured end it with a cliffhanger. **

**Comments, Questions or Just say Hi. Please even criticism is welcome. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Note for all story's.

HI all, when I said i would start writing more well that didn't happen my computer sucks so here is what is going to happen I'm re-wright to take a black birds heart and finishing it, i want to see were i go with it i also will be revamping a few story's and do a simple story to explain the ending of Quest for Dipper. I might redo others but blackbird is my main focus. Any suggestions message me, that means anyone. Last thing through there eyes for now is canceled but may be re-written and continued.


End file.
